theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of Arda Saga
The Legacy of Arda is a Saga of The Ambush Games hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78. It is the first series to be set in other worlds besides Star Wars. The first five games have been relesed in addition to a series, and the final one will be released before or during the summer. Each game is considered one part of the saga. Despite being released first, The Sith Temple Game is Part II of the saga because it takes place after The War on Middle-Earth. Games in Released Order The Sith Temple Game -The first game was released August 7, 2012. It was a bit of a wreck to be honest. The game was meant to be a stand alone and therefore Spider did not put much thought into the story. It is notable for using blurry pictures and ended with a massive, but confusing and unneeded battle. After the second game, Spider retconned these events with a better story called "The Shadow Warriors" that was mainly the same story but with better pictures and more emotion. The War on Middle-Earth -A prequel to the first game, this was released January 29, 2013. Because of the below-par first game, this game had low expectations but was a surprise hit. Spider took everything he thought was bad about the first game and worked to improve it. It had a much better story, and was praised for its sense of epicness ad final battle. Spider used this game to set up the rest of the saga, and many important characters were intoduced. Servants of Destruction -This game released May 26, 2013. This perhaps, has been the most unique of any Ambush Game. The players were split up into two groups and had three days to kill as many scum as they could in their group. Both teams failed in finding any scum. The second half of the game took place as the survivors had to fight each other in an arena. the Blue team emerged victorious after all players on the red team were defeated. A Common Enemy -The fourth game was the the one that tied them all together. It was released July 2, 2013, not long after the third game ended. It featured the survivors of those three games, and explained the main story for the saga. Sadly, the game did not go as well as expected, as five loyals people dropped. The gameplay took a massive hit, and the energy matched nowhere near where it was for the other games. It is known for it's "team switch" on Day 2. The Blade of Darth Revan -The fifth game was released December 4, 2013. It was part one of the finale. Spider focused on giving this game a more exciting story as well as more action sequences. This game followed Spider series "The Desperate Quest" where most of it's characters originated. This game allowed players to send in their own characters, which resulted in many crossovers. This game also brought back "Roleblockers". Epitaph -The sixth and final game was releaed July 7, 2014. It was part two of the finale. Spider introduced a few new roles this game but mainly focused on the story. This followed the same characters as the last game and ended with an extremely hard-to-make conclsuion. Spider was very proud of the final product. Series Main Article: The Desperate Quest After A Common Enemy was completed, Spider got the idea to show several stories in a series as opposed to packing a lot of info into his last two games. This was also made to create more drama in the final game. Spider then got the idea to have people send in their own characters, so he could create arcs about meeting characters and therefore have The Blade of Darth Revan be less confusing. Installments in Chronological Order Part I: The Wars on Middle-Earth Part II: The Shadow Warriors Part III: The Servants of Destruction Part IV: A Common Enemy Part V: The Desperate Quest Part VI: The Blade of Darth Revan Part VII: The Epitaph Character Stats Character Photos The Sedition Eomer.jpg|Eomer Revan.jpg|Revan Grievous.jpg|Grievous WicketI.jpg|Wicket Cut.jpg|Cut Lawquane Rarbar.jpg|Rarbar Atlas.jpg|Whitaker Atlas Gorkil.jpg|Gorkil Mayfare.jpg|Mandus Mayfare Merry.jpg|Meriadoc Brandybuck WicketII.jpg|Wicket II Dural.jpg|Gnost-Dural Elrond.jpg|Elrond Malcolm.jpg|Jace Malcolm Haldir.jpg|Haldir Frodo1.jpg|Frodo Baggins Sam1.jpg|Samwise Gamgee Gamling.jpg|Gamling Fial.jpg|Nur Fial Gandalf4.jpg|Gandalf the White The Middle-Earth Alliance Sidious2.jpg|Darth Sidious Rex.jpg|Captain Rex Daesha.jpg|Daesha Tualin IG-121.jpg|IG-121 Ros.jpg|Jolas Ros Eowyn2.jpg|Eowyn Erik Lehnsherr's Company YoungGandalf.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr Gregor1.jpg|Gregor WK.jpg|The Witch King Gunray1.jpg|Nute Gunray The New Sith Order Anakin2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Maul.jpg|Darth Maul BobaFett.jpg|Boba Fett Death Eaters Voldemort2.jpg|Voldemort Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Marek.jpg|Starkiller Theoden.jpg|Theoden Kenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Boromir.jpg|Boromir Plo.jpg|Plo Koon Shelob1.jpg|Shelob Sauron's Forces Utun.jpg|Eek Utun Shaw3.jpg|Sebastian Shaw Loki.jpg|Loki Otison.jpg|Yas Otison Deadpool.jpg|Scruffy/ Deadpool Haradian.jpg|Dsak Joto/ Haradian Dalek.jpg|Dalek Zwervus.jpg|Pindus Zwervus Savage2.jpg|Savage Oppress Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Bossk.jpg|Bossk Bane.jpg|Cad Bane 21B.jpg|2-1B B3.jpg|BX-03 B5.jpg|BX-05 B2.jpg|B2-78 Jabba2.jpg|Jabba the Hutt R2.jpg|R2-D2 Mace.jpg|Mace Windu Cap.jpg|Captain America 3PO.jpg|C-3PO Dooku3.jpg|Dooku/ Saruman Hondo.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka IG.jpg|IG-86 Helios.jpg|HELIOS-3D Morgoth.jpg|The Dark of Morgoth Radagast.jpg|Radagast Behind the Scenes Spider's favorite games were TWOM-E, Servants, and Epitaph Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Games Category:Spider-Canon Category:Phase I Category:Phase II Category:Phase III Category:Phase IV Category:Phase V Category:The Legacy of Arda